


Shine

by DanceLikeAnHippogriff



Series: Girandolare pallido e assorto [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gift Work, Other, Poetic, Slice of Life, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceLikeAnHippogriff/pseuds/DanceLikeAnHippogriff
Summary: "Non ti vorrei in nessun altro modo che quello in cui ti sei meravigliosamente rotta."Un piccolo pensiero per una grande amica,Nereisi,  quando stava passando un periodo difficile. Mi ha convinta a pubblicarlo ed eccomi qua a pensare come descrivere quest'accozzaglia di sentimenti (senza successo).Spero di riuscire a strappare un sorriso a chiunque si identifichi in questa storia perché tutti ci sottovalutiamo e tutti abbiamo qualcuno che tifa per noi dalle gradinate apparentemente vuote di questo circo.





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nereisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/gifts).



Shine, my beautiful broken doll.  
  
Balla sul filo della vita. Ciondola, zoppica, ondeggia, mordi, pizzica le stringhe della tua canzone. Lo senti l’eco nel tendone del circo? Una nota sbilenca nel buio tra le sbarre vuote della fossa dei leoni. Risuona, la vita. Segui la via. È dritto il filo, non puoi sbagliare. Apri l’ombrello, mia fragile creatura, per ripararti dai fischi e dal sole e danza nella primavera che sboccia tra le tue crepe. Si allungano i boccioli per riempire il vuoto, fioriscono di ventagli turchesi.  
  
_Non ti vorrei_  
In nessun altro modo che  
Quello in cui  
Ti sei meravigliosamente  
Rotta.  
   
Amo la tua pelle di sandalo, ragnatela di solchi inesplorati; amo i tuoi occhi fissi, asciutti e profondi; amo la tua gamba che ciondola, indecisa sul prossimo passo; amo i tuoi capelli di lana, gonfi di tempesta.  
   
Non curarti del mondo, bambola rotta, e brilla senza fili.  
Senza paura, senza direzione, senza aspettative.  
   
Perché tu non vedi l’oro nelle tue crepe, ma noi sì.  
   
E splendi di mille albe.


End file.
